Cambiarte
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Es posible cambiar a alguien?, es posible cambiar por amor?, o es tan imposible como querer enseñarle trucos a un perro viejo? (Yaoi)


**Cambiarte**

 **Es posible cambiar a alguien?, es posible cambiar por amor?, o es tan imposible como querer enseñarle trucos a un perro viejo?**

Amaba y mucho, al rubio tarado que estaba frente a él. Amaba cada una de sus facetas, incluso esa faceta ególatra, altanera y despectiva que tenia. Porque vamos, si había aceptado tener algo con él era porque le gustaba, no? Entonces porque ahora se planteaba la idea de cambiarlo. Cambiarlo, acaso no se había enamorado de la forma de ser del rubio?, o es que interiormente siempre se planteo cambiarlo?.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez muy en el fondo si, si tenía la esperanza de que el rubio cambiara para bien. Mu, sabía que el rubio había cambiado o claro que sí después de su pelea con Ikki en las doce casas, los humos de grandeza de caballero de virgo habían disminuido. Para la guerra con Hades, ya era otro Shaka aunque muy en el fondo el lemuriano sabía que Shaka solo había cambiado con los que le rodeaban, o sea aquellos seres cercanos porque con los demás seguía siendo el mismo rubio.

Caballeritos… no reprimió l sonrisa que le saco el recordar la manera en que había llamado a los de bronce, y es que si, Shaka solía tratar a todos incluso a los de su rango dorado de esa manera. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba a él jamás le había tratado y hablado así. Supuso entonces que tal vez solo tal vez el rubio, ya lo consideraba alguien distinto a los demás o incluso ya tenía sentimientos por él, solo pensar en ello un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro. - Entonces cambiar a Shaka, solo daría como respuesta que él, Mu no estaba a gusto con el rubio y tal vez quisiera que sea como otro. – negó ante ese pensamiento. Él amaba mucho al rubio, a pesar de todo y con todo, el rubio había logrado enamorarlo, así con su forma de ser. Él amaba todo de su rubio, incluso sus aires de ser supremo –

Debo preocuparme? – la mirada azulina frente a él y esas palabras le sacaron de su de sus pensamientos –

Porque tendrías que hacerlo? – cuestiono al no entender el porqué e sus palabras –

Me has estado mirando por mucho y cada tanto sonreías y fruncías el seño – contesto encogiéndose de hombros el rubio – sé que soy sumamente guapo y que quitarme la vista es imposible…- Mu lo miro con un puntito alzado, allí estaba el Shaka, ególatra –

Porque no me sorprenden tus palabras? – pregunto en voz alta, confundiendo a su pareja – eres tan ególatra, que muchas veces me pregunto cómo me fije en ti…? –

Ah pues – Shaka fingió pensar mucho – será porque soy tu verdadero amor, porque no hay nadie que te ame como yo…- beso delicadamente sus labios- además no creo que dejes pasar a este hombre – le guiño el ojo coqueto-

Y luego dicen que solo es Milo – dejo salir una risa. Shaka solía salir con cada cosa, que muchas veces se preguntaba si ese el mismo Shaka que todos conocían o tal vez, se lo habían cambiado en un momento… su doppelgänger? Como siempre solía decir la amazona de lince cada que alguien hacia algo que no era común en esta? -

eres Shaka de virgo o su doppelgänger? - cuestionó serio, haciendo que Shaka ahora si lo viera serio -

eso no es gracioso, carnero - se cruzo de brazos y le miro serio - jamas dejaría que alguien mas se te acerca, ni si quiera mi yo de otras dimensiones - expreso resuelto -

eso si es lindo - Mu lo beso - sabes porque te miraba tanto? - cuestiono a lo que el rubio negó - pues me preguntaba si podía cambiarte - Shaka alzo una ceja ante lo declaro - pero sabes, me gusta mucho como eres...incluso con esas facetas odiosas, me gustas - Shaka lo sostuvo de la cintura y lo acerco mas a él - incluso me gusta cuando eres arrogantes, pedante, ególatra y hasta cuando te pones así de meloso - sonrío al ver al rubio hacer una mueca de disgusto - eres lindo como un osito panda, y sabes que me encantan - Shaka asintió, al recordar como el carnero suspiraba por esos animales que no eran muy de su gusto. Incluso recordó al panda gigante que ahora invadía la habitación de su novio, ese panda que él le regalo cuando cumplieron su primer año de pareja - Entonces me cuestione, el por que cambiarte si ya eres lo que como quiero que seas - Shaka lo abrazo aun más - todo en ti me gusta - concluyo para recibir un beso bastante prolongado por su novio -

y tu mi carnerito eres todo lo que quiero - le susurro después de terminar el beso -

 *****M*****

 **PV: hola!, si se que me pase en el fic anterior por eso les traigo este, que espero les guste... -=3 -**

 **Ikki: no le crean! la tuve que torturar para que hiciera esto - .-**

 **PV: y tienes la cara de decirlo!- T.T- te acusare con mi mamita!- sale llorando -**

 **Ikki: jajajaja no sabe que su madre esta de acuerdo - dice en un susurro - no leemos en otro fic! - se despide -**


End file.
